Hero List
Amoeba Dundub Lakai.Ldr32 Corporate/Pilot *Labor *Wit *Melee *Offense *Defense "An entity that likes to federate and bring beings together, diplomacy and exploration are natural interests for Dundub Lakai.Ldr32 Collaborative work, group cooperation, and overcoming obstacles are the things that make it happy. Keenly sensing its individuality since it ingested Dust, it almost fervent in its desire to explore and unite peoples." Iria Glies.Warr1B4 Pilot/Adventurer *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 8 *Defense 4 "Warrior Amoeba" is, without surprise, viewed as an impossible oxymoron. Yet Glies1B4X, driven almost to madness as he watched his fleet get destroyed by the guns of an ancient Endless defense satellites, vowed to never again avoid -- or lose -- a battle." Ora Cygna.cmdr626 Corporate/Commander *Labor *Wit *Melee *Offense *Defense "Angered by a minor race of belligerent sentients who preferred assassination to negotiation, Cygna.Cmdr626 showed a flair for military command when it drove them out of three asteroid belts, two planets, and then forced a highly unequal treaty on them. Cygna.Cmdr626 is a living incarnation of the adage that "war is the continuation of diplomacy by other means." v1.0 Galdos AI Corporate/Pilot *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 2 *Offense 6 *Defense 3 Galdos AI was never one for fighting, always going on about science this, testing that. It was only when the Amoeban government tried to shut down her tests that she got dangerous, nearly destroying the entire system she was in as she fled with her data. Today she roams the known universe trying to get support for her scientific pursuits from other factions. Craver Brogan Unfettered Administrator/Pilot *Labor 6 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 5 *Defense 2 A leader of Craver colonizing teams, Unfettered stumbled over a Dust lode when leading construction on an asteroid belt. Rapidly outgrowing its colleagues and hive, Unfettered turned to other factions to find challenging projects that could assuage its new-found curiosity. Harvester Prime Administrator/Pilot *Labor 6 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 5 *Defense 2 When a nanoplague almost wiped out his homeworld, Prime, through a combination of acumen, luck and research, managed to keep remnants of civilization alive long enough for help to arrive. Since then he is a valued troubleshooter for the Cravers. More contemplative than the rest of his race, he is a creative thinker who enjoys strategic planning and carefully husbands his resources. Ultimately he has the same urges as the rest of his race, but keeps them better in check. Many of his race despise him for his lack of ravenous appetite, but he is too useful to simply kill outright. Mojak Zkyrd Corporate/Adventurer *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 8 *Offense 1 *Defense 2 "Dust exposure before birth/creation gave this Craver a distinct "jack of all trades, master of none" nature; not extremely skilled in any pursuit, yet not unskilled in any. Such a nature also made her more disposed to intellectual pursuit than most Cravers. Due to her multitude of skills she sees the important red thread between the varying institutions of society. She toils endlessly to bolster harmony between them, hoping to further the Craver race as a whole." Hissho Koro Stillsail Corporate/Pilot *Labor 0 *Wit 4 *Melee 4 *Offense 4 *Defense 3 Endowed with high intelligence to match above-average skills in ground warfare, Stillsail's already rapid career progression leapt ahead when his colonization ship landed on a Visited moon. His dust-augmented capabilities drove him to the forefront of Hissho expansion, until his impatience with tradition and hierarchy made him leave in frustration. Shizko Whitehawk Commander/Pilot *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 6 *Defense 6 High ranking Hissho leader, fiercely independant and forever curious. Left home planet to study navigation with the Academy. Originally from the Northern Wastes of the Hissho homeworld. Shkara Wrysteel Administrator/Adventurer *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 1 *Defense 3 While the Hissho generally prefer air combat, Wrysteel had an instinct for ground warfare. After leading a highly successful attack on a well-entrenched United Empire outpost, Wrysteel was one of twenty Hissho warriors to whom a Dust augmentation was proposed -- and the only one who survived. Tora Highwind Administrator/Adventurer *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 1 *Defense 3 More than most modern warriors, the analysis and exploitation of data is key to this Hissho's battlefield decisions. Foregoing instinct and intuition, decisions are taken based on history, trends, and probabilities. While her victories tend to be less flamboyant and few songs are sung, she is appreciated among the rank and file for bringing them home victorious -- and alive. Uratha Redwing Corporate/Pilot *Labor *Wit *Melee *Offense *Defense "Hissho war leader, captured during a small engagement in contested space. Sole survivor of prison ship encounter with Endless craft; was the only one emotionally stable enough to handle the effects of Dust. Originally from Westline Archipelago on the Hissho homeworld. Quiet, aloof, withdrawn. Smiles rarely, and when he does, nobody is really sure why." Horatio Echo -6CF Betalus Administrator/Pilot *Labor 5 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 4 *Defense 4 A planner and thinker, this Horatio is respected for her diligence as well as her capabilities in battle. Due to the fact that she was a child of a promising batch whose resemblance to the original Horatio was better than average, she was not destroyed as aberrant when she showed these unusual skills in combat. Emla -E Sparop -AE Administrator/Adventurer *Labor *Wit *Melee *Offense *Defense "The Horatio had established a beachhead outpost on an asteroid belt in a system coveted by the Amoeba. Emla, at the time an administrator of a cloning facility, led a successful defense and counter-attack to secure their position. As a result, Horatio granted her a Dust augmentation for service to the Siblings." Faruda -1A Tergus Administrator/Adventurer *Labor 4 *Wit 0 *Melee 2 *Offense 4 *Defense 4 Enjoyed exploring and discovering other factions; was generally less worried than other Clones about constant human contact. Experience with Dust gave her a sense of the individual, of the perspective of the universe. She went mad. Being treated by faction doctors. Lolek -64 Nehreb -16 Administrator/Commander *Labor 4 *Wit 0 *Melee 1 *Offense 7 *Defense 3 Rutsch -C2 Odesa 44 Pilot/Adventurer *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 4 *Defense 8 Pilgrim Isoke Tekez Commander/Adventurer *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 5 *Defense 7 "Nobody touches my orbital and gets away with it." A gritty, scarred warrior who stands out in a race of seekers and explorers, Tekez uttered these famous words when a United Empire scouting party attempted to forcibly re-integrate Tekez's 2,000-person habitat back into the empire. When the Dust finally cleared, the Empire's task force had been defeated, looted, and covered with insulting graffiti. Oyita Nilfey Commander/Adventurer *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 5 *Defense 7 Led a team of experts in Imaging & Particle Systems from the department of Prove & Live Exploration. A natural leader with a sly sense of humor, she encountered Dust while investigating an endless temple. Enhanced by its capacities, she decided to enter Academy and learn more of Dust and its uses. Thomaem Labefdil Administrator/Pilot *Labor 4 *Wit 0 *Melee 4 *Offense 4 *Defense 2 Labefdil is viewed as a useful man to have around. A hard worker, he is good with his hands, even when they are carrying weapons. Though his Dust-augmented skils greatly imporved his ability to tinker with the technical infrastructure of Pilgrims ships, he is more than happy to jump their defense when they are threatened. Therna Ubantri Commander/Corporate *Labor 0 *Wit 8 *Melee 2 *Offense 2 *Defense 3 Led a small team that wrote a paper convincing the United Empire of the economic inefficiency of slavery as a Human Resources policy. Was put on a Wanted list for that effrontery, and subsequently fled and joined the Pilgrims. Intensely committed to the human condition and the dignity of the individual, she has never failed to do what she believes is right. '' Sophon Il'ya Sarthilis '''Corporate/Commander' *Labor 0 *Wit 6 *Melee 3 *Offense 3 *Defense 3 Sarthilis is an anomaly among her fellow Sophon cousins. While her intelectually inclined brethren strive for scientific and technological betterment, Sarthilis was far more interested in studying the ways of war, from the ancient Empire text of San Tzo to the Way of the Hissho. Her natural Sophon thirst for knowledge led her far and wide in her adventures, whilst learning the martial ways of other races. Masategui Djebadian Corporate/Commander *Labor *Wit *Melee *Offense *Defense Idaalie Laharaat Administrator/Corporate *Labor 6 *Wit 6 *Melee 3 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 Lahraat was a very bright, yet very shy child in the beginning. When his parents put him through the Sophon equivalent of college, he demonstrated ironic prowess in an ability: public speaking. His profound abilities coupled with his immense capabilities for management and administration made him a grade A bureaucrat AND a man of the people, making him a great choice for managing a populace. Sower C43s4r Sower I Administrator/Corporate *Labor 7 *Wit 3 *Melee 5 *Offense 0 *Defense 0 Sower I is considered a fluke by its Sower counterparts; though an efficient co-worker it is unusually adapted to and eager for combat. The reproduction process that creates Sowers is strict and the quality high, but even in this case quantum fluctuations can have surprising results. Arch1m3d3s Sower IV Pilot/Adventurer *Labor *Wit *Melee *Offense *Defense 3ucl1d Sower VII Administrator/Adventurer *Labor 7 *Wit 0 *Melee 3 *Offense 2 *Defense 2 The Sowers have shared conciousness within communic''ation range', and therefore have little need to specialize as individuals. Sower VII, however, was an experimental model who (for reasons understandable only to the quantum computing psycho-engineers) turned out to have a great knack for ground warfare.'' N03th3r Sower VIII '''Pilot/Adventurer *Labor 0 *Wit 0 *Melee 5 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 Thrust into development of a system inhabited by a hostile species, Sower VIII was one of a subgroup of Sowers who ended up developing advanced skills in ground warfare. As the only member of her vessel to survive impact with an Endless ship fragment, she is now a freelance expert in this grim field. United Empire Guner Wuchter Corporate/Adventurer *Labor 0 *Wit 5 *Melee 3 *Offense 3 *Defense 4 Ivan Gagarin Commander/Pilot *Labor *Wit *Melee *Offense *Defense Jutka Naratya Corporate/Pilot *Labor 0 *Wit 7 *Melee 4 *Offense 3 *Defense 1 Endless (Emperor Edition) Skuoi Kyryi Adventurer/Corporate *Labor 5 *Wit 5 *Melee 0 *Offense 5 *Defense 5 ''Skuoi Kyryi was part of a small community that had created a large, complex infrastucture across a series of large asteroids. They learned of the Great Schism and the Dust Wars when an unmanned probe scattered hostile Dust across their habitat, dissolving the gangways and corridors. As the contents of the community were forcibly jettisoned into the vacuum of space, Skuoi, who had been outside repairing antennae and computer infrastructures, watched friends and family die. '' ''Leading a small band of survivors he managed to isolate and counter-act the Dust invasion, though too late to save enough of the community to keep it viable. When the emergency mission that took them away finally reached a safe base, Skuoi was the only one who had not died of thirst. '' ''A pitiless warrior and relentless adversary, the rage that burned within Skuoi did not die for decades. He became one of the most feared members of the Concrete defenses, though after numerous assassination attempts his body was eventually almost completely remade as an android. '' ''Finally burned out and desiring peace and silence, rather than war and vengeance, Skuoi set himself adrift across the cosmos in cold stasis, living on memories. It is there that he was discovered; with his cause and his peoples long dead or gone, Skuoi is content to use his skills in the service of worthwhile allies. ''